Poison Fox
by Bio-Flame
Summary: What if Naruto was the decendent of Poison Ivy. Get ready Konoha to be mulch. NaruHarem. Batman and Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and gals. Thanks to popular demand my Naruto and Tbe Batman crossover is here. First things first I will be updating Were Fox and rewrite of Triple Team soon. **

**I don't own Naruto or Batman. **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Konoha)

It was a silent night in the village hidden in the leaves. The crickets were chirping, couples were watching the moon, and an angry mob was chasing a five year old with the intend to kill him, yeah all was peac…WHAT! Let's see what's happening shall we.

Back with the young child and mob, the boy was cornered in an alley. He was short for his age group and wore what seemed to be rags, he had sun kissed blond hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker like markings on each cheek. His name is Naruto Uzamaki and he was once again fearing for his life as the mob closed in on him. You see five years ago; Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, attack the village. Many died that day including the Forth hokage who was only able to stop the beast by sealing it in a newborn child at the cost of his life. The last wish of the fallen leader was for Naruto to be seen as a hero, but this was not so. People hated him for what he held and called for this his death. In order to protect him Hiruzen the third Hokage made a law to never speak of the sealing or Kyuubi being sealed. It didn't work remotely.

Even though Naruto acted like it, he was no fool. He knew about Kyuubi after the first time he was beaten unconscious, but he couldn't communicate with the fox seeing as it was asleep.

"Alright time for you to die demon!" a villager shouted.

"Your going to pay for what you done you monster!" yelled another

They began the merciless beating. They kicked, punch, stab and everything else that can hurt him. Pain was all Naruto could feel, every inch of his body ached and was covered in blood, bruises, or cuts. Naruto soon lost conscious. Finally the mob backed up for a man with a axe to walk up.

"Time to die once and for all demon!" the man shouted.

The man was brought the axe down.

"LIKE HELL! CHIDORI!" a voiced ranged out.

In mid swing a hand covered in lightening shot through the man's chest. He fell down dead.

"Weasel! You take Naruto to the hospital. The others and I will bring these basturds to Anko and Ibiki." a man with silver gravity defying hair wearing a dog mask ordered.

Weasel nodded and took Naruto. While the rest of the ANBU captured the mob. "Naruto please be safe. Sensei, I sorry I failed to protect him from this." thought Inu. But what they didn't know this was the birth of a legend.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto's eyes twitch as they open.

"huh? So I'm here again. No surprise. Oh well, I might as well see if the fox is up or not." Naruto muttered.

"Well you could do that, but I already checked and kyuubi is asleep." a voice said.

Naruto spun around see who spoke. In front of him was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Her outfit seemed to be made of leaves that just covered her modesty. If one was to look closely there was a green tint to her skin.

"Who are you and why are you in my mind?" Naruto asked as he got ready to fight if need be.

The woman gave a warm and caring smile. "Sit down Naruto and I'll explain everything."

"Ok but how do you know my name?" Naruto Questioned as he sat down.

" I'll start with my name and go from there. My name is Pamela Isley but I'm better known as Poison Ivy. You see Naruto, I was alive over thousand years ago, technology was more advance back then and I was a normal girl who fought for nature with my best friend Barbra Gordan. To make things short we were going to sabotage a chemical lab that used plant for experiments. There a villain called Mr. Freeze was fighting with a hero called Batman. There was an accident with a platform full of chemicals and plants fell on top of me." Ivy sighed remembering that day.

"But that's when it began, the plants and chemicals gave me these powers, but at the same time warped my mind making me think all animal life should be destroyed and plants reign supreme. It was years later with help from my friend Barbra I was able to regain my sanity. Now to answer your question of how I'm here and how I know your name, I am your ancestor and I seen how these…beast have treated you and I begged Kami-sama and Tozi-sama to help you. Luckily for you they let me and here I am." she finished with a smile.

Safe to say Naruto was shocked. After taking a couple breathes to digest the information he finally spoke up.

"How are you going to help me Ivy-baachan?" Naruto asked.

"Well for one thing I'm going to activate your powers. After Kami-sama is going to resurrect me so I can help you learn your powers and control them completely so you won't destroy things by accident and have a family you rightfully deserved." Ivy said with a very happy smile.

Naruto tackled Ivy into a hug with tears in his eyes. Ivy could only smile and return the hug.

"Alright Naru-kun when you wake up your powers will be activated and I'll be at your side. Ok?"

"(sniff)Ok Ivy baachan. I'll see you when I wake up." Naruto said.

(Outside of Konoha)

Just outside of the village an eerie glow from the ground started to sprout up. Vines turned to bone, grass turn into flesh, and leaves turn into clothing.(For better visual watch Swampthing it's a old cartoon). There stood Poison Ivy wearing a black t-shirt, forest green pants and black combat boots.

"Well I better not keep him waiting."

(Within the Village)

Hiruzen was mad, strike that, he was piss the fuck off. First he got three times the paperwork, then he had to deal with the idiots on the council wanting to ban, kill, or turn Naruto into a weapon, true the clan heads except the Uchiha wanted the best for him but it is still a pain, and then he finds out that a mob sent him to the hospital.

"Why can't they see him for a hero like he is?" the old kage asked for the hundred time as he approach the front of the hospital.

RUMBLE! CRUNCH! "LET ME GO!" a scream came from the inside of the building.

Quickly the Third rush into the building to find the receptionist was tangled by a vine-root hybrid and a very pissed off woman with her back towards him.

"What's going on here?" the Hokage demanded. The woman turn around making the third think he was seeing a ghost.

"Kushina?" Hiruzen gasped.

"Good, you knew my cousin, this will make things easier." Ivy exclaimed.

"Your cousin?" the third questioned.

"Yes, my name is Pamela Isley Uzamaki, I just found out my cousin is dead and her son is in the hospital but," Ivy points to the receptionist "this bitch won't let me see him." Ivy growled out.

"Hmm I understand" turning his attention to the bound woman "Your fired." Hiruzen said plainly.

"Now may I see Naruto or do I have to turn this village to fertilizer?" Ivy asked.

"You do realized you would have the entire village against you right?" the kage deadpanned.

"And you should realized that I can level a country with out breaking a sweat, unless it's Suna then there be a lot of sweat." Ivy mused.

"Alright let see Naruto" Hiruzen said quickly. He seen the wrath of a woman before and he didn't want to see Pamela's wrath as long as he lived.

(Naruto's Room)

As they entered Naruto started to stir and wake up.

"Ivy Bachan! I wasn't a dream!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello Naruto it's good to see you." Poison Ivy replied.

"Baachan? Dream? What's going on?" Hiruzen demanded.

"Oh hehe Weeeeeeellllll…"Ivy explain every thing to the third, who she was , Naruto knowing about the fox and their powers.

"I'm too old for this shit." was all the kage could say after the explanation.

"Alright now that every thing's explained can I take Naruto home now seeing he's awake and healed." Ivy said and Hiruzen knew it wasn't a question.

"Alright I'll let two ANBU escort you there. Inu! Weasel!" two ANBU appeared. "You heard everything right?" They nodded "Good, do not breathe a word about this to any body understand?" "HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" "Good, I'll see you two in the morning" the third said leaving.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Naruto's Apartment)

When they arrived Ivy got pissed, the place was trash and vandalized. Making a note to talk with the Hokage in the morning she took Naruto to bed and he fell asleep in her arms. This in turn only made her smile. "Good night Naru-kun." and kissed him on his head.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Unknown location)

"SO the demon brat has a family member huh." a ugly looking pink hair shrew remarked.

"Yes Minikui-sama." the former receptionist answered.

"Well, we will see about that," MiniKui remarked.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**Done! That's the first chapter of Poison Fox. First one too tell me what minikui means gats a cookie. **

**Also I need three more forms for Kagu ya hime**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back. Here's another chapter Poison Fox. Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman. **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

**(Naruto's apartment) **

Light dance through the window landing gently on Naruto's face causing him to stir. Slowly opening his eyes to Ivy already awake watching him.

"Good morning sleepy head." she said with a warm smile.

"Your real." Naruto said awed. This of course caused the former villainess to mentally frown, wondering how many times did the five year old dream about a family to only to wake up to a nightmare of a life.

"Of course I'm real silly. Now go wash up while I make breakfast. After we eat were going to see the Hokage and train a bit." Ivy said while getting up to cook.

"Ok Ivy-neechan!" Naruto said as he left to the bathroom.

Ivy only smiled at the honorific, happy Naruto sees her as a big sister instead of a grandmother, of course this makes things easier in public seeing as she gain her sixteen year old body again.

After breakfast the two walk to the hokage tower. On their the villagers were shock to see that the "demon" was walking with a beautiful young woman. This of course only a short time until one of them thought to "rescue" the young lady.

"Stay away from her you monster!" a man yelled a he chucked a brick a the blond. The brick never made it as a vine wrapped around it before it came within a foot of it's target.

"What th-" the idiot was cut off as a larger vine wrapped around his legs and slammed him into a building a couple times before bringing him on the ground hard.

"Ok listen up! The next person who shows much as sneers near my little brother is mulch! Got me?" Ivy yelled towards the crowd making them wisely back off.

"Fools." Ivy muttered under her breath.

(Hokage Tower)

"Ahh, Isley-chan, Naruto-kun. How are you this morning?" Hiruzen asked as he try to get rid of the vile paperwork on his desk.

"All right I guess, but I need to speak with you about Naruto's living arrangements. There horrid to be blunt, I mean even Arkham was better than his place and it was full of made men!" Ivy exclaimed.

"I see, where would you like to live?" the third asked.

"Well somewhere with a lot of vegetation and away from the villagers, a place where almost nobody dares goes near, a place that Naruto would be safe when I'm not around. Is there any place that fit those requirements?" Ivy asked.

"I think I know a place, here let me take you there." The old fire shadow stated, in truth he just wanted to get away for the paperwork. Before they left an anbu appeared in front of them.

"Lord Hokage, the council is asking for your attendance to the chambers." a cat mask anbu said.

"Understood." turning to the duo "They're probably going to demand that you leave Naruto." the third sighed.

"Like hell! Let me have a word with them and I'll change their minds!" Ivy said through grit teeth.

(Council Chambers)

As they enter the three saw everyone was there. The shinobi side which consisted of the clan heads and the civilian side which consisted of merchants, librarians, tailors, and etc, and the elders. As soon as they enter all eyes were on them. The clan heads thought they were seeing a ghost when they saw Ivy, while the civilians were glaring openly as the plant users.

"Now that I'm here, what is this meeting about?" Hiruzen asked as if he didn't known.

"Were are here to discuss what happened in the hospital last night and why this… thing has been allowed to be with another." a fat merchant said while glaring at Naruto in the end. No sooner the words left his mouth a vine wrapped around him and slammed him into a wall. Everyone as shock as the vine receded into the floor as if it was never there.

"Now the next person who pisses me off I rip to shreds." Ivy said with enough venom to make kyuubi flinch.

"About time someone makes those idiots shut up. It thing I'm beginning to like this girl." Tsume though.

"May I asked who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Pamela Isley-Uzamaki. I heard that my cousin Kushina died before I could meet her but left a son. When I got here I found out he was in the hospital and the receptionist wouldn't let me through so I used force." Ivy explain.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you crated the vine?' Hiashi asked thinking it could be the same as the first hokage's bloodline.

"It's the Uzamaki's plant control Kekkei gekkei, we can control all plants with little to no chakra used." Ivy replied.

"Wait Kushina couldn't do that." Inoichi exclaim.

"That's because one out of a million Uzamakis won't get it. Kushina just got the bad hand I guess." Ivy said coolly.

"Interesting with a bloodline like that you can destroy entire countries with out a problem." Danzo said hoping to get her to join Konoha. "Have you by any chance considered becoming a ninja?"

"Well I was going to ask the Hokage-sama before this council interrupted. But I just want to point out I need to see an area before I can turn it to mulch or else it would be a waste of energy and chakra." Ivy replied.

"I understand." Danzo said. While he still run root behind Hiruzen's back he was smart enough to know that an emotionless jinchuuriki is worse than an unstable one and he really didn't what to open that can of worms.

"Well I still say that …boy isn't remotely related to you!" another civilian member yelled.

"Well why don't he just show you." Ivy challenged.

"A-are you sure Neechan? You said that if I try before training I could hurt someone." Naruto questioned.

"Just think a happy thought and try your best Naruto." Ivy encourage

Naruto remembered when he was in the park one day and was able to play with a couple kids that reminded him of the clan heads in front of him. Smiling at the memory he focus on making something grow. Soon the entire floor was covered in roses.

Ivy could only smile seeing he had so much potential.

"Now that's settled, Ivy can you Pamela-san may you please explain more of your blood line. I assure that you don't have to tell your all secrets, we just need to know what to put on your profile." Danzo requested.

"Sure why not. Our bloodline gives a minor healing ability that heals small cuts and bruises as while destroy the most deadly poison, a small ability to see through a plant's eyes even at a distance away, and there one thing only the woman can gain." Ivy explained.

"Hmf it's probably because woman are weaker then men." Fugaku said while pissing of Tsume and Ivy gaining a evil smirk.(Evil as in mischievous not bad)

"Oh really" Ivy open her and blew a pink dust into his face causing his eyes to glow pink. "Now go to the middle of the village, stripe down to your underwear, and scream loud enough so the entire village can hear that you're a gay emo jack off then dump a bucket of water on your head." Ivy ordered.

"Yes mistress." Fugaku said in a zombie like tone and left the chamber.

Everyone was wondering what the fuck just happen.

"That is what I call lust pollen, it can make a person into a mindless slave. Before any of you over react it only work on men that aren't related me, woman are immune. And to get rid of the pollen just wash it of with water." Ivy explained.

"I'M A GAY EMO JACK OFF!" Fugaku's voice rung through the entire room.

This cause everyone to burst out laughing.

"I think were going to get along just fine." Tsume said between howls of laughter.

Now that's over let's get you two home." Hiruzen said as he settled himself.

(a moment a go with Fugaku)

Mikoto and Itachi were worried. They just past Fagaku and he seemed off. They him to the center of the village. The next thing they know he striped down to his pink underwear.

"Fugaku! What are you doing?" Mikoto screamed.

"I'M A GAY EMO JACK OFF!" Fugaku yelled and dumped the water on himself. "What the? Where are my clothes?"

Mikoto would have answered but she was distracted with a rare sight. Itachi was on the ground laughing his ass off!

(Present time Forest of Death)

"Here we are." Hiruzen said as the approached a two story cabin. "Seeing as this place is right next to The Forest of Death no one ever comes here."

As they enter Ivy notice the living run while run down was nice. A fire place on one side of the wall, two comfy looking chairs, and a nice couch with a sleeping purple hair girl. Wait …what?

"Anko?" Hiruzen asked. Instantly the girl sprang to life.

"Old Man? What are you doing here?' Anko asked.

"I could say me you? What happen to your apartment?" He replied.

"I was kicked out, they said they don't what snake traitors there." Anko said.

"Anko you could have told me and to why I'm here I was going to give this house to the new owners." the third said in a sad tone.

"Ok I'll leave then." she said while putting on a fake smile.

"You don't have to. I'm sure there's more than enough room for all of us and Naruto and I would love the company." Ivy said as she sat down next to the girl.

"Really?" Anko asked with hope in her eyes.

"Really." Ivy said with a smile.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anko said as she hugged the plant user.

"Ok I let you three settled down, seeing a Naruto already has." the hokage said while pointing to the sleeping blond.

The other two just share a laugh at this.

**Well that's a wrap. I will be updating soon every one so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and gals I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but with the holidays, school, and a bratty little sister I had no time to write. Also the reason I didn't have Ivy kill Minikui because Naruto was there and Ivy didn't want to scare him. He haven't seen death yet, been through hell yes, but death no.**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman. **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

**(Naruto's house)**

"Naruto it's morning. Time to wake up." Ivy said as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Neechan five more minutes please." The sleeping blond mumbled.

"I know this be mean but…" "I have ramen." She coaxed.

That did it. Like a bullet Naruto shot out of his bed, grabbed his clothes, and ran to the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black pants.

Looking around he realized he was tricked. "Neechan that wasn't funny." The disappointed blond whined.

"I know but I needed you to be up. Today we're going flower shop to pick up seeds for you to train with, training, and if you behave I'll take you to the park." Ivy replied smiling.

"Really!" Naruto said.

"Really, now come along. Breakfast is ready and Anko might start without us."

The two went down stairs to find Anko drooling over the food Ivy prepared. Ivy just laugh at her expression on her face.

"So Anko what's on your schedule today?" Ivy asked snapping Anko out of her trance.

"Well I have to go to work at the I&T and learn under my Sensei Ibiki." Anko replied.

"Ok but if you get out early would you like you join us at the park?" Ivy asked.

"Sorry but I'll be there till seven, nine if I'm busy." Anko replied with a sad smile.

"What's the I&T?" Naruto asked.

"It's really called the information extraction and torture department. It's wear we take nuke nin, and other criminals and make them tell us there secrets." Anko explained. But seeing the blank look on the five year old's face, she realized she lost him.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Anko deadpanned.

(Yamanaka Flower shop)

Hanabira Yamanaka was bored out of her mind. Her daughter Ino went to Shikamaru's for a play date, her husband went to work at the I&T department, and to top it all off not a single customer came in all morning.

"I really hate slow days. Why Yoshino and Suki couldn't be here, at least then I have someone to talk to." She said to herself.

Her thoughts were derailed at the sound of the front door opening. She looked up to see two figures in front of her. The first was a girl about sixteen, had red hair and green eyes. She wore a forest green jacket, a black t-shirt and pants. The second was younger, around five, he had blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. he wore-fuck it I already typed this. Instantly Hanabira knew who was in front of her because of what her husband told her when he got home.

(Flash Back)

Hanabira was just finishing making diner when her husband walked through the looking like he won the lottery.

"Well someone's in a good mood." She commented. "Why wouldn't I? First Naruto finally gains a family, then the civilian side of the council was finally put in their place and Fugaku was put in his place." Inoichi said brightly.

"Really, the Hokage finally put his foot down on them?"Hanabira asked.

"Better. Naruto's long lost cousin, who looks and acts like a mini Kushina, used a bloodline that controls plants wrapped up one of the idiots with a vine and smashed him into a wall. Then use some sort of pollen to make Faguku a mindless servant." Inoichi explained

"Is that why he insulted himself in his underwear earlier?" she asked. It was the talk of the entire village, that and the fact that Itchi actually broke down laughing.

"That's right. We might even get a customer out of this too." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Hanabira asked. "Well seeing Naruto will need to train with his bloodline they're bound to come to the shop." Inoichi explained.

(Flashback ends)

"Well I guess he was right." "Welcome, I'm Hanabira Yamanaka, how may I help you?" she said.

"Hello, my friends call me Ivy and this is my little cousin Naruto. We were wondering if we can get some seeds here." Ivy replied.

"Of course, we have a wide selection of plant life. Is there anything specific you want?" Hanabira asked.

"Well first we need one of each type, three packs of any medical herbs and poisonous plants. Also any carnivorous plants would be nice." Ivy said.

Nodding her head Hanabira gathered the packs of seeds.

"Ok, all together that will be 4000 yen. (did I do that right?)" Hanabira said.

After paying her with the money the Hokage gave them, the two went back to the house to train.

(Meanwhile at the hall of – wait wrong story I mean Hokage tower.)

Hiruzen was battling the great horror of the world also known as paperwork.

"HEY! SENSEI!" a yell interrupted the fire shadows train of thought.

"Jiraiya, back for your spy network I see." The old kage was in truth ready to rip his student's balls off for not taking care of his own godchild.

"That's right sensei." Jiraiya's face sadden "I'm also here to asked where his gravesite at, it's been five years and I still can't find it."

"Jiraiya, you know as well as I do where Minato's grave" Hiruzen began but only to be interrupted by his student.

"Of course I know where his grave is! I was talking about Naruto's! It's bad enough that Tusnade and I had be told by the elders that the fox's chakra killed, but not finding his grave is even worse!" He yelled with tears threatening to fall.

"What are you talking about? Naruto is still alive. I was told that you and Tusnade hated him." The Kage replied confused.

"Hate him? We could never hate him! Tusnade cried for three hours straight! Both of us were more than ready to take care of him." Jiraiya yelled back.

Just then realization flashed before their eyes. They been had, duded, and tricked! Either way those fossils are going to pay!

Quickly Jiraiya bit his thumb and when through some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" in a poof of smoke a toad the size of a dog appeared.

"Master Jiraiya. What's the matter?" the toad asked seeing Jiraiya only gotten this mad before was when he found out his teammate turn traitor.

"Go and find Tusnade and tell her Naruto is alive! We have been lied to!"He ordered. With that the summon poofed out.

"Alright Sensei, while we wait for her to arrive I need you to tell me EVERYTHING about the kid's life."

"This is going to get bloody" Hiruzen thought.

(Uzamaki house)

After four hours of training and corrections Naruto was able to make a flower grow in less than a minute. At first he made them the size of the house, but after calming down he began to make them their actual size.

"Alright Naruto, seeing that you did a good job we will go to the park."

(Park)

After arriving to the park Naruto bolted to the swings while Ivy sat on a nearby bench. Already there was a woman with long blue hair that hung to her shoulders, had pale lavender eyes, and a kind smile.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Ivy asked.

"Not at all, my name is Sanbimu Hyuuga. What is your name?" Sanbimu asked.

"Ivy Uzamaki" She replied.

Meanwhile with Naruto was enjoying herself until he heard a cry of pain. Looking towards the sound, he saw something that made his blood boil. There was three older boys pulling a girl about his age by the hair.

"Ha! So much for the Hyuugas being so tough. See looks like she's going to cry." the leader of the group gloated.

"Yeah, Dad said they were really weaklings." the second bully sneered.

"Why don't we drag her through out the village to prove it." the last one suggested.

But before they could even answer three vines wrapped in thorns picked them up by there ankles, making the leader let go of their captive.

"The only weaklings I see are three arrogant punks that are picking on a little girl." Naruto growled as he stepped in front of them. Years of abuse and torture from the village gave Naruto a hate of bullies that pry on the helpless. Even if he never raise a fist for his own safety, he wasn't going to let others be harm without him having a say in it.

"HEY! YOU FREAK! PUT US DOWN!" the leader demanded.

Wrong choice of words because as soon as they left his mouth Naruto gave them a evil smirk. The vines then spun the three around and through them out of the park.

Seeing the trash taken care of he turn around to see the girl. Now getting a better look at her he now notice that she had blue hair and pale eyes. She wore a play kimoto.

"Hi there, my name's Naruto Uzamaki. What's your name?" he asked gently.

"H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga." Hinata replied.

"Sorry about those jerks. Did they hurt you?" Naruto asked with concern in his eyes.

"N-no. T-hey didn't th-thanks t-to you." Hinata replied.

"No problem. Do you what to play with me?" Naruto asked.

Nodding her head the two children ran off to the sandbox to play unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them.

"Thank Kami that that he helped my daughter." Sanbimu sighed. Ivy only nodded her head. They her the yell as well and about to stop them but Naruto beat them to the punch er vine. Ivy could only smile at her brother's actions. Spotting a small blush on her daughter Sanbimu smiled.

"Well it seems Hinata has her first crush."

"It seems so. I never knew my little brother could be a Casanova." Ivy smiled.

(in some random town.)

There in front of a casino Tusnade of the sennin. AND SHE WAS PISSED THE FUCK OFF! She just gotten a letter form one of Jiraiya's summons.

"Shizune! Get ready! We're going to Konoha!" She yelled with a look on her face that promise pain and death to anyone that denied her of her goal.

(in a hidden cave somewhere)

Six lone figures stood in a circle until one of them froze.

"Orochimaru was with you?" one of the other five asked.

"I don't know why by I feel that I shouldn't go near Konoha for a while." The snake sennin replied.

"But I though you were planning to destroy them in a year." one of the over five asked.

"I know but I have a feeling if I go now I will die painfully." Orochimaru replied this only confused the others excepted the one hidden in the shadows.

"He's right. I have the same felling of dread." thought silent leader thought.

**Done! It's been a while but I finished this chapter. **

**Oh before I go there's something Panther-Freedom02 pointed out that it was Temblor not Mr. freeze Batman fought. Thanks man for the correction.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I'm back sorry for the wait but my internet is still down for a while but I manage to corrections to some of my stories and make new chapters to them. **

**I don't own anything but my life. And that's debatable. **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Park)

After a couple of hours Ivy decided to call the two over.

"Naruto, you and your friend come here for a minute." She called

"Hey Neechan! This is my new friend Hinata." Naruto replied. "Hello U-Uzumaki-sama." Hinata stuttered.

"Please call me Ivy and there's no need for formalities. Now Naruto why did I see three kids thrown by a vine." She asked with a mock glare.

"I'm sorry Neechan but they were being mean to Hinata-chan." he replied. Hinata could only look at her feet. "I hope Naruto-kun doesn't get in trouble because of me." She thought.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed in myself. I mean the thorns on then barely cut the skin and I should have taught you how to make them sharper or use a poison that makes them have no bladder control for a week." Ivy said with a shrug acting as if what she said was the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess being prankers runs in your family." Sanbimu sweat dropped remembering some of Naruto's pranks over the years and some he been accused of. Like the time all the Harunos hair were dyed bright neon orange with goatees glued to their faces.

"That's right and we're damn proud of it." Ivy claimed. This only caused the sweat dropped to grow.

Turning back to the children Ivy smirked. "Come on Naruto let's take you and your girlfriend out to lunch." this caused a blushing Naruto and a passed out Hinata.

After they got the poor girl to wake up, the four went to get their lunch.

(Village gates)

"Lady Tsunade please at least tell me why we had to rush here." Shizune pleaded. Ever since Tsunade gotten the message she drag both Shizune and Tonton without stopping once for three days straight.

"I drag us here because those lying bag of bones lied to me and Jiraiya about our god-son being dead." She growled.

"What! But after the Kyuubi attack, they showed you Naruto's body! You were in a depression for years." Shizune said not noticing a small group just overheard their conversation.

"Well apparently it was a fake. Now I left him alone when I thought he was dead. Kushina would kill me if she found out." Tsunade sighed.

"You mean my cousin?" a voice caught their attention.

Turning to the source they saw Ivy, Naruto, Hinata, and Sanbimu.

"K-Kushina!" Tsunade stuttered.

"No, she was my cousin. My name is Ivy, I came her after hearing there was an Uzumaki here in hopes to find her, but I found her son." Ivy explained. She put down her villain name on her papers seeing that Naruto and basically everyone else will refer to her as that.

"You found him?" stated a shock Tsunade.

"Yes, now please explain that god-mother thing again." Ivy replied.

Tsunade's head went down in shame and sadness. Shame for not being sure and sadness of what she lost that day.

"After the Kyuubi attack was over, Jiraiya, Naruto's god-father, and I were called by the elders. They show us a body of a baby and said it was him. I left the village thinking that there were nothing left for me here. Knowing Jiraiya, he probably threw himself into his work to get away from the pain." she explained.

"Wait, two of the legendary sannin are his god-parents?" Sanbimu asked in shock.

"Yes." turning to Ivy "Please show me him. I -I need to apologize to him."

Tsunade felt a small tug on her pant leg. Looking down she saw it was a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"N-Naruto." Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Don't be sorry, you were lied to. Besides I forgive you away!" he said.

Tsunade just picked him up and gave him a hug. Years of pain, regret, and depression is now gone and in it's place was happiness of having a family again.

But all good things must come to the end and a growl from Naruto's stomach signal that it was time to eat.

"Come on, it's time for lunch. Besides Naruto, you didn't forget your new friend already." Ivy said motioning towards Hinata.

Eyes widening Naruto quickly went to Hinata grabbing her hand gently "I'll never forget you Hinata-chan! Come on I know a great place to eat at and the people there are really nice!" he said while pulling a blushing Hinata away.

"He's going to be a flirt when he's older." Ivy smirked.

(Five minutes later)

After a nonstop chase after the two kids which caused them to wonder where Naruto got his energy and stamina from the small group arrived in front of Ichirakus.

"He's defiantly Kushina's son. Ramen on the brain." Tsunade muttered remembering all the times she lost thousands of ryo when she treated her student to lunch.

"I blame myself for this." Ivy groan.

"What do you mean?" Sanbimu asked.

"I sort of first introduce her to ramen." Thank goodness I came up with that., hard to explain I ate it when I was having their ancestor.

"Then I'm sure that Teuchi (sp?) will thank you for that seeing that Kushina was half of their income, and that was on days where she wasn't hungry." Tsunade said as the three join the kids inside the stand.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. Hey Naruto, let me guess the usual." Teuchi said as he greeted is favorite customer. "I see you brought a friend."

"Yeah this is my new friend Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. "H-hello." Hinata greeted. It was this moment that the old ramen stand owner notice his other three customers.

"Kushina!"

"No let me explain!" Ivy moaned. She really gotten sick of explaining and lying.

One hour and a hundred bowls of ramen later.(Naruto had 96 of them)

"So that's it huh. You know I always had a feeling those elders were no good. They're suck in the old ways." Teuchi said.

"I'll say. As soon as I get my hands on them there going to regret what they gone." Tsunade said as she thought the many ways to inflict pain to the two bags of bones.

"As long you leave me some Tsunade-hime." A voice came from behind them. Turning around the small group saw it was none other than Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Tsunade mused.

He only smirked and turn his attention to the younger blond. "So you're my god son huh, you look just like your dad, but with my luck you inherited your mother's personality."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well she was stubborn, hotheaded, and ramen obsessed. But a good person to be around." Jiraiya smirked.

"Don't forget she beat you to a pulp when she caught you peeking in the hot springs." Tsunade said remembering the beating Kushina gave him.

"Don't remind me. I still have bruises."

"Peeking?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. I am not just a powerful toad sage, but the famous author of the Icha Icha series!" (Insert his dance)

"So you're ero-sannin." Naruto said making Jiraiya face fault and every one else laugh.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because the anbu cat calls the silver hair anbu ero-dog because he reads them, so that would make you ero-sannin."

(Other side of the street)

In the shadows said dog face faulted while the cat laughed.

(Back with the others.)

Things are getting interesting around here" Hiruzen thought as he watch the scene in front of he.

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter, I was stuck on this and writers block was killing me. **

**IMPORTANT**

**I have new poll, I need you guys to vote because the ideas are keeping me form writing new chapters quickly. The top two will be chosen**


End file.
